


Knightfall Protocol

by HR_Hext



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Arkham Verse, Just read, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR_Hext/pseuds/HR_Hext
Summary: This is my imagination of what happened after the events of Arkham Knight. Heavy spoilers for the real end of Arkham Knight (Knightfall Protocol).





	Knightfall Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Again, spoilers for the Arkham series.   
> And leave kudo's and feedback, if you liked it. or not, that's fine too.

Dick was standing on the edge of a rooftop, looking over the Blüdhaven Municipal Trainyard. It was a quiet night. There had been many quiet nights lately. Nightwing sat down, lost in thought. How often hadn’t he done the same thing back in Gotham, brooding on gargoyles, sitting on a rooftop, back when the Batman was still alive.  
It had been about a month since Wayne Manor mysteriously blew up. Half of Gotham was there, waiting on the man that had just been revealed as Bruce Wayne to come back. When he did come back, there was a big blast, and his house was gone, taking the owner with it. People expected it to be a terrorist attack, Scarecrow’s last strike, maybe Penguin of Two-Face. Nobody expected Bruce Wayne to blow himself up. Dick knew that the Knightfall-protocol existed; he never expected Bruce would activate it.   
Everyone had picked up their old life again. “It’s what Bruce would have wanted.” Tim and Barbara had finally gotten married and were away on their honeymoon. Old commissioner Gordon was doing well for the position of Gotham’s new mayor. Fox had taken full control of Wayne Enterprises, keeping the name in Bruce’s honour. Dick himself had moved back to Blüdhaven, though he kept tabs on Gotham. And Alfred, he didn’t know where he was. They weren’t even sure if he had survived the blast.   
_“_ _Alfred Pennyworth, who is it?_ _”_ The phone went over. Dick felt joy come over him when he heard the old butler’s voice again. He was alive!  
_“_ _It_ _’_ _s Dick._ _”_ He didn’t have to be careful with his name. Nobody would hear him on the rooftop.   
_“_ _Young master Dick, what are you up to these days?_ _”_ _  
__“_ _You know, keeping the city safe. Cities actually. I_ _’_ _ve taken up Gotham too now that Tim is away with Barb and Bruce is gone._ _”_ _  
__“_ _That is good to hear._ _”_ _  
__“_ _So, what have you been up to._ _”_ _  
__“_ _I have move to Star City. I_ _’_ _m planning to spend the rest on my life in quiet retirement._ _”_ _  
__“_ _The best of luck with that_ _…”_ _  
_ Dick saw the headlights of a van approach from a distance. The van slowed down and took a left unto the trainyard, where it parked in an old warehouse. Something seemed off.   
_“_ _I_ _’_ _m sorry Alfred, I_ _’_ _ve got to go. Duty calls_ _”_   
Dick jumped of the rooftop and made his way to the warehouse.

Nightwing entered the place through a window on the roof. If there is anything you pick up under the Bat, it is how to sneak in to a place unnoticed, especially when nobody is even looking for you. He settled himself on a support beam where he could overlook the van. Two men had gotten out.   
The men didn’t look like the highest of educated fellows. They were wearing old leather jackets and they looked like they  hadn’t seen a bath in a while. Luckily, Dick was far enough that he couldn’t check that fact.   
The two men opened the back of the van. Out of it came a third man, carrying a box. The other two men also grabbed a similar box from the van and left.   
When the men left the warehouse, Dick noticed something on the back of one of the men’s jacket. If you looked closely, you could see a vague print of a penguin on the back.   
Penguin had been using Blüdhaven as a base of operations for his smuggling activates before and even though he was in prison, Dick decided to check out what the men were up to

 

_“Here’s your money, where’s the guns?”_ The men from the van had met up with another group of men, all carrying bags, like the ones you’d use for you gym clothes. The other group of men had the same friendly demeanour as the original group.   
_“First show,”_ one of the men with the bags demanded. A box-man opened his crate. From his concealed position, Dick couldn’t see what in it, but from the other man’s reaction, it was at least meeting his expectations. 

The rest of the transactions went pretty smooth, without much unnecessary talking about. The box-men handed over their boxes and the cash-men handed over their cash. This was interesting.   
Crime had been down ever since the Batman died, and now it seemed like the Penguin was trading weapons again. Cobblepot was in prison, he had no use for weapons or money at the moment. Then it struck him. He had the go to Gotham. Penguin was breaking out of GCPD.


End file.
